Blood Plus, A New Beginning
by DeadliestNightShade
Summary: This story takes place after the last episode of blood. It contains some spoilers so if you havent seen all of the episodes, watch them first then read it. And please review.
1. Nankurunaisa

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+

* * *

She could not believe that it was all over, that she was alive, and that Haji was dead. Unable to stand the pain any longer she excused herself from the room. Once outside she looked up to the sky and remembered…. 

She remembered Riku and her father, two people that she loved dearly that had given their lives for her. She remembered Riku's laughter and smile. She remembered how he was always by her side and how much she had loved him. She remembered her father who was always kind to her and loved her as his own. She remembered how he had put himself in harms way so that she would not get hurt. She remembered all those that had been lost. She remembered her sister who had in the end only wanted to live her life in peace with her daughters. She remembered the way that she had been treated so unfairly. She cried for her. She cried for all those that were lost in the war. And then she cried for Haji and remembered the one who had loved her for centuries. She remembered his last moment with her.

_"I wanted to see your smile" Haji had said, in his low husky voice, turning to Saya from were he had stood facing Kai. _

_Once, more like when we first met._

_I have been serving you _

_And was glad to return to you,_

_Even if I had to give everything up_

_When I first awakened after becoming a chevalier,_

_The first thing you showed me was your tears._

_And, driven by rage, you chose to take up arms and fight._

_However…_

_When __i__ found you in Okinawa,_

_You were wrapped in happiness._

_There was the smile that I could not give you even if I had wished for it._

_It was you and your family Kai, who gave that smile to her._

_"Saya" he said as we walked over to her, "As your Chevalier, I have been living according to you wishes."_

_"But now… I must go against your wishes. Just this once" He said kneeling by her side were she had fallen next to Diva's children._

_"Live" he said as he gently pulled the katana from her hands to take her hands in his. "Please live"_

_"Haji…" she said_

_Live on today for tomorrow, he continued_

_You do not need to fight anymore_

_He cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face toward his until their foreheads touched. Ihen he placed a kiss on her temple. He pulled back so his ocean blue eyes could stare into her reddish brown ones. Then she leaned forward to rest her face against his. _

_"I want to live" she said as tears slid down her face. She pulled back only to once again lean forward once again to receive a kiss that was over a century in the making. _

_As her warm lips rested against his Haji wiped away her tears gently. He pulled away to only pull her pack gently onto his lap and into his arms._

_"I want to live together with Kai, Haji and everyone else" she said as Haji continued to hold her. "I want to live together with everyone." She turned to the babies with an ureadable expression she she heard them gurgling happily to see them looking at her. One had the same reddish-brown eyes that she has. And her twin had the same icy blue eyes that her mother had._

_"They are saying they want to live to" Kai said from where he still stood._

_"From now on you can live the way you want" Haji told her and she stared at the twins that in time would look just like their Aunt Saya and her Twin who was also their mother Diva._

_Live today and smile for tomorrow. Said Kai from where had sat down. If you live your life to the fullest, looking forward to tomorrow thing will work out. Nankurunaisa!_

Saya wiped the tears from her face as she remembered her sister's, and Haji's last day. She closed her eyes and tilted her face back and remembered how Haji had given his life for hers. She remembered his last few words and his last precious smile that he had directed to her. She could remember they way he looked at her and way he smiled for her. Still she heard those three words resonate in her heart. "I love you" he had said. Before she lost him, to the same image of the Zoo where she had met him.


	2. Waiting For Her

**Waiting For Her**

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+ or any of these characters.

* * *

Only two years had passed from the time that Saya had gone to sleep. Kai who was now the twins' father took them to visit her resting place on a daily basis. The girls ran to the tomb where she rested and saw the flower that had been placed there. Kai went himself and saw that indeed Haji had come back and like everyone else, was waiting once again for Saya's awakening.

For thirty years he walked the streets of the world. Never straying to far from the tomb that held the one person that held his heart with her while she slept. His thought never straying far from her either. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. Every day missed her more and more. Every month, never skipping one, he would go back and leave her a rose with a blue ribbon on it. And sometime, for years at a time he would be around that area and never would he let a rose get to die before he replaced it.

For thirty years he, watched her nieces from afar. He watched them grow and play and learn. He watched them grow into mirror images of both their aunt Saya and their mother, Diva. He watched them the whole time he watched them stop aging at a certain point in their life just like he knew Saya had. The few times that when he had been around he had gotten the girls out of some trouble they got themselves into. He never stayed long and neither Sakura nor Mizuki were able to see him clearly, due to the fact that it was dark those times that he saved them.

A few years after Saya slept and Kai had seen Haji's flower, he went back to London to see the people that he had been staying with that year that Saya and Haji had been missing. There he started dating and eventually fell in love with Monique not long after that they got married and had a few kids of their own. Both were boys.

Julia and David both had their son the same year Saya fell asleep. Not many years after they had another daughter as well. Lewis also found himself a girlfriend and before long, he was married as well. And Mao and Okamaru had gotten married and had a boy and two girls of their own.

Joel the leader of the Red Shield also got married and had one son. Who will be the heir to the title Joel.

Years passed everyone grew older and aged accordingly. All of their children grew and aged as well. Except for those who's features would never be ravaged by time. Saya slept her features peaceful and frozen in time.

Through all this time some discoveries about the chiroptera, some were about Saya herself. And maybe just maybe about Haji as well.

It was almost time again.

Every time it got longer and longer, well at least to him it did. He knew for a fact that time and again it would always be the same Saya would sleep for the same time and once again awaken exactly thirty years later. Nothing could change this fact. But nothing could stop the pain in his heart either. Only she could make it go away. But then again every time that she would awaken he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would have to leave him once again. He loved her. For she was his queen, she had been his queen both before he became her chevalier and ever since. Nothing could compare to the beauty of her smile or the joy of her laughter. To him she was her reason to live. When he had asked her to kill her once the fight was done he didn't think that he could do it. He masked his emotions and told her if it was her wish he would do it. How could he kill the only person that he has loved ever since he was a child? He knew that is he did his own death would quickly follow, for he could not live without her. Now he only wished to see her to see her smile and laugh. But of course wishes weren't his to make. All he could do is wait, for her to wake up and fulfill all of hers. In doing so his would be granted as well.

The time was drawing near once again. The world was thirty years older, as was everyone in it. Except for those who stood outside of time's spell. Time was drawing near for her to awaken. Only a few more days. He had to stand near and place close attention for he knew not what time she would awaken. It wasn't him that had laid her down to rest this time. He was close always watching to be sure that he was going to be able to be there when she woke. His beloved he hoped that her dreams had been peaceful…

* * *

This is my second chapter (obviously) so let me know what you think. 


	3. Dreaming

Waiting For Her

* * *

I don't own Blood+ or any of the characters

* * *

Everyone waited for thirty years; they waited as time passed and another generation came about and grew. In that time many things happened to everyone. Many things that, had Saya been there a different story would be told. Through hell and high water everyone waited.

Saya did not dream as Haji had wished she had. She dreamed of everything in stunning clarity. In every dream she had she took the same steps she had already taken. She dreamed of the life she had before the war became the reigning factor in it. She dreamed of the times before Haji was introduced into her life, she dreamed of the times that they had been together and the things that they had done. She dreamed of how she enjoyed spending time with him. In these dreams she saw him grow older and older with each passing year, while she stayed the same. She watched him grow and age right up until she lifted time's spell over him. She dreamed of the day she freed Diva and of how she proceeded to get her revenge on the guilty and innocent alike.

She went through the motions of the years that she lived fighting before she lost her memories. She dreamed of the people that had bravely fought besides her and how they had died fighting in the same manner. She dreamed of the time that she had been prematurely woken and like Diva before her, proceeded to destroy every moving living person or monster around her. She remembered hurting her chevalier, and not recognizing him, in her fury.

And of course the one blissful, ignorant year of not knowing, she lived through every detail she could remember she lived through the year she had spent as a normal high school girl called Otonashi Saya. She dreamed of how she had lived with her father n her two brothers. She remembered Riku her beloved younger brother, how sweet he had been. She remembered how much she had loved him, and still did. She remembered how he had done everything that he could to stay by her side and help her fight. She remembered the way she had been forced to turn him into her chevalier, and how he had died for that same reason. Kai her older brother how he had done everything he could for her during the war, and still after how he continued to for her once everything was done. Her father, the man that had loved her and tried to protect her like he would his own daughter. She remembered how he would cook for her and everything he would do for her. She remembered how he had been wounded trying to protect her and died doing the same thing only this time she helped him with her blood. She dreamed of the days they had spent as a family and hoe they had been happy. All the while that she would dream of them her frozen features would lift slightly with a soft smile so sweet, yet so heart broken. Her heart would cry the tears that her eyes could not shed.

Haji's unspoken and forcefully suppressed wish was more or less answered. She dreamed of him and of how he had been her rock throughout the decades. In her dreams she relived the moments that they had lived together happily. She remembered how they had met. Her no more than a sixteen year old girl and him a scrawny boy of twelve. She remembered the day they became friends and how he taught her how to be a friend. She watched him grow in every meaning of the word while she stayed the same. And she remembered his acceptance of her when he found out that she wasn't the human he thought she was. Throughout everything in her heart, in her mind, in her ears and in her soul, she could hear his voice say her name over and over again throughout their time together. She could hear his say it every time he would speak to her. He would say it every time she fell a split second before he would catch her. He would say it every time he held her while she cried and tried to compose herself. He had always stood by her and fought with her and for her. Her chevalier, her protector and her life-long friend.

Then the inevitable would happen. She would relive the moments before he was taken from her. She would hear every word, every syllable. See every movement he made, so that he could convince her to keep living. She heard words form the Haji that had loved her before she had turned him into her chevalier, yet at the same time words that were uttered by the Haji that had obeyed her every wish while being her chevalier. She heard the words that came directly from the heart that had loved form the moment that she had hugged him to her while she was still taller than him, and would continue to love her until the demise of all existence.

"I love you" he had told her with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes. Before she could respond he was crushed by the rubble of the fallen building taking her heart with him. He had died protecting her and killing Amshel so that she could get away with the babies. Her heart was crushed along with him.

At one point she stirred her body shifting to free itself from her 30 year confinement.

* * *

Sorry I tookso long school is driving me psycho

* * *


	4. Her Arrival

Her Arrival

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Blood+

* * *

At last, at long last thirty years of waiting were a few days shy of thirty years to the day were just about over. Everyone went through every day motions. Kai and the girls returned to the Omoro along with the rest of their families. Mao and Okamaru returned with their family as well. Kaori, David and Julia, Joel, Lewis and their families returned to Okinawa and were waiting for her return. Even Loulou showed up There were many new faces in the picture as well, many new people that in due time were to be the once to take care of Saya and her nieces. Many people were there and many stories shared, and just as many questions asked.

For days everyone was on their toes, people were watching the place where she rested waiting for her to awaken, remaining vigilant for any sign. No one knew when would be the exact moment when she would return. A day remaining to the thirty year anniversary to the day that she was to awaken everyone was tense waiting. Everyone who had something to remember did just that. All who knew of Haji wondered. In the end it was decided that everyone would stay behind while Kai and the twins would go to Saya

Red shield set up a team to patrol the area of where Saya rested. Yet they all managed to miss the shadow that stood slightly darker in the sea shadows. Haji watched and waited. He alone knew when she would awaken. His thoughts revolving around her and her alone. He wondered if she would remember him and everything that had happened. He wondered if she would once again smile that smile that he loved, the smile that shown on her lips and radiated through her eyes. How he wished to tell her how he loved her. He had been able to move past the barriers that he had set for himself at the last moment. He had told her he loved her but, not how much.

With every passing second his body tensed more and more, he strained to hear the slightest noise from her resting place. His thought would wander to her possible reactions to him, and all that she was to find out. Then his thoughts would nap back and his inhuman hearing would strain once more, searching the slightest noise.

Several hours before she was due to arrive; red shield was set on high alert to wait for her to awaken. Sensors of every kind were turned on, and people patrolled the perimeter. Yet no one detected Haji's presence yet everyone thought about him and wondered what had happened, and if he would once again claim his side by the one he loved.

In her cocoon Saya's mind was trapped in dreams she could not escape, her soul cried out in agony that could be heard by no one. Finally the spell that kept her in that land broke, her body shifted slightly at first all the scanners that were set up weren't even able to pick it up. Haji straining ears strained harder, he had heard and felt something. His hiding place let him see everything, from outside but nothing from the inside. Kai and the twins were present. They were inside with Saya, where he wished to be, they noticed nothing. They were talking amongst themselves wondering what they should do once she awakened and what they should say.

In her cocoon Saya's eye lids fluttered trying to awaken, he muscles began to warm and get ready for movement her mind left the world of dreams and focused once again moving. She was completely unaware that Kai and his family were near and waiting, and that every muscle Haji had was wound tighter than the tightest spring. Kai and her nieces, along with Red Shield had decided to let her get out on her own. Haji had decided to stay back once again lest the situation require him to step in. His heart cried out in need to be near the one it loves above all else.

Her movement, at first was almost unnoticeable, and then little by little did they increase in movements. Her heart once again beat with the will to live. When Kai and the rest of what was now Saya's family as well noticed they forced themselves to step back and let her fight her way to them by herself. Many times they were barely able to stop themselves from going and aiding her on her journey back to them. Her mind was blank and numb to everything except for the need to free herself from her bindings. She writhed and squirmed unable to move her limbs, trying to free them so that she could cold once again re-enter the world. She managed to build up enough strength to move her arms and start pushing against the cocoon. She kicked legs trying to free them as well. Her movements could be seen from outside of the cocoon, everyone held their breath and prayed for her to be well in body as well as mind. Weapons were on the ready, all wary of what could happen and what did happen once before over sixty years ago.

She struggled against her bindings and little by little was she able to get some leverage to free herself. With one well aimed, yet weak thrust, she was able to free an arm, and then the other. She started free herself with slightly more ease now that her arms were free. She pulled the cocoons silky threads from her skin and shoved them away aware of nothing but what of what she was doing. Finally she was free. She fell to the floor with little impact, she turned so that she could stand but was barely able to hold herself up. She crawled to the light that shown on the floor outside of the doorway. She entered the world as she had left it, a beautiful young girl with huge beautiful brown eyes that had red flecks. She crawled to the small clearing and lay down on her stomach for a moment to regain the small amount of strength that she had.

Everyone stood back, awed at what they had just seen, the girl that was talked about often. Was now back in the world. She lay naked on the floor no more than two feet of the entrance to the mausoleum she had just left. Her skin was milky white with some strands of the cocoon still sticking to it. Her hair was almost as long she was at the moment it hid parts of her naked body and her entire face. Her skin was smooth and damp from her recent struggle. Haji watched from his spot, greedily drinking in the sight of her. His heart started beating in a faster, sweeter rhythm when he laid eyes on her once more. He ached with the need to go to her, wrap her in his cloak take her in his arms and carry her away to some place were he could care for her. He kept his body in the same rigid control he had been using for over two hundred years.

Kai and his nieces simultaneously moved forward, just as she once again pushed herself and simply looked up at them. She looked at them with the curiosity of a child new to the world.

"Saya'' Kai said, going to her and taking her and wrapping her in his arms, holding her tightly, "welcome back, we missed you" He pulled back slightly so that he could see if she recognize him. She smiled softly her lips and face portraying the sweetness that lay in her heart. She smiled, yet failed to recognize him.

Haji watched her, and his mind imprinted her every detail onto his memory. He forced himself to watch as Kai held her, she would need blood soon.

"Welcome back Auntie Saya said to twin voices from either side of Kai." Sapphire eyes and eyes that were the same as hers, stared at her, unsure of what to say or do.

As soon as everyone had snapped out of the temporary spell that had been cast over them as they watched her come back to the world, preparations were started. She was wrapped in a robe and by Kai and was lifted into his arms, he turned to the ambulance type vehicle were she would have her first transfusion in thirty years. Kai didn't stop talking to her telling her about anything that came to mind, in hope that she would remember. He told her about the girls and how they had been waiting for her so that they could meet her. News and updates were passed through radios to land on waiting, and eager ears. The young doctor that was to one day take over looking after Saya's health was setting up the IV drip for Saya, looked up right as she was being placed on the gurney by Kai, in her stunned awe she stepped sideways, tripped and landed sprawled over the pole, blood slowly pooled around her, staining her white lab coat. She got up, unharmed in time to turn her head reddening face, towards the audience she had just earned herself. David stepped forward, angry at the young doctor, ready to scold her and send her away when he turned and followed her gaze, which had just fixated itself on Saya moments before.

Saya's eyes were slowly swirling into the crimson red that those who knew her and her niece were all too familiar with. She turned her head slowly taking in the sight of everyone around her. She looked at Kai and her nieces; she looked at David whom she was barely able to recognize. She saw Julia looking at her with her gentle smile on much older lips.

"Saya" Kai said as he stepped towards her. She turned to look at him and for a few moments she just stared. Then slowly said, "Kai?" As if though his name was the key to unlocking her memories she started everything in a dizzying rush. Her lungs labored and her heart sped with the memories and visions flashing through her head bringing with them the knowledge of the things that had happened before her body had surrendered her to her cursed sleep.

She started to cry over the pain that the images brought with them. She remembered Riku and her father and how both had died. And she remembered her dearest friend. That had fought with her for decades never failing her and always taking care of her. She remembered hoe he had told her he loved her, she remember how he died. She arched her back and screamed and cried in a newly awoken agony that she was unable to control. She screamed Haji's name and unable to bear the pain, slammed her fisted hands down onto the gurney that she on lifted herself of right before it was completely destroyed by her strength. Her canines grew, and her eyes darkened even more, both readying themselves for blood.

The people that had been placed at the sight by Red Shield jerkily level weapons ready to shoot. Sakura and Mizuki both with fear in their eyes forgot to ready themselves for the fight both knew would probably come.

A split second before all chaos erupted a shadow holding a unique cello case detached itself and landed behind Saya and quick as lightning turned her around and so that she fell into his arms and with his heart talking said "Saya."

* * *

Ok you like? Let me know what you think. : )  
I made some changes to the story and i changed the title so let me know what you think. Sorry if i take too long. Oh also i might be changing some things in the already written chapters just so that they could sound better. Well R&R 


End file.
